To Harvard With Love
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Mike is away at Harvard and Harvey surprises him. FLUFF! Lots of fluff and Oneshot! Established relationship


To Harvard With Love

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I wish I did though.

Mike is away at Harvard and Harvey surprises him. FLUFF! Lots of fluff and Oneshot! Established relationship

It was about a three months since Mike went off to Harvard. Harvey missed him terribly. He missed Mike's smile, the warmth he brought to his heart, and he just missed Mike in general. They called each other every day, they had phone sex occasionally, but Harvey missed seeing Mike. He missed his body and brining Mike to bliss.

Donna saw the sadness on Harvey's face every day and she decided to do something about. One day Donna barged into Harvey's office with a couple pieces of paper.

"Go see him. Jessica gave you two weeks off. Your flight leaves in 4 hours. Go see him. It will be about 1 when you land and you will be at Harvard by 2. We both know his classes end at 2:30. So go home and pack, because if you don't go see him I will." Donna said. Harvey looked at her and smiled brightly. He got up and kissed Donna on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said as he flew out the door and to the elevator. Donna smiled and returned to her desk.

Ray took Harvey back to his apartment and helped Harvey pack. It took about an hour for Harvey to pack everything. Ray helped with loading the luggage into the car. He took Harvey to the airport and they said their goodbyes and Harvey went inside.

The plane boarded a little early and Harvey was grateful. The plane ride only took about 2 hours so Harvey landed in Boston exactly at 1. Harvey was beginning to fret when he couldn't find a taxi. But one came up and Harvey got it just in time.

"Harvard College please." Harvey said. The cab driver nodded and pulled away. Harvey checked his phone and there was a text from Mike and Donna.

'_Harvey just wanted to say hi, and I love you. Classes are going great today. I can't wait to hear your voice. I love you so much. Call me later. Mike' _

Harvey smiled and then read Donna's text.

'_Harvey are you in Boston? Did you flight go ok? Have you seen Mike yet? Call me now!'_

Harvey rolled his eyes and dialed Donna. "Harvey?" "Yes, fine, and no. Those are your answers to your questions."

"Ok have fun then and Harvey say hi to Mike for me please."

"Of course Donna." Harvey said. Donna hung up and smiled. Harvey smiled as well. The cab driver pulled over and Harvey looked out the window to see Harvard. Harvey paid the driver then got out. Harvey looked around and saw the dorms.

He remembered Mike's dorm room number, and he went outside the hall and waited. He sat down for a few minutes and tried to think of a good line to say to Mike when he first saw him, but his mind was coming up empty. He checked his watch and it said 2:30. Harvey stood up and looked around to find Mike.

Mike came out of the class and went straight to his room. All he wanted to do was call Harvey. He missed Harvey terribly and all Mike wanted to do was be cuddled by the voice of his boyfriend.

Mike took out his phone and then looked up. He gapped as he saw Harvey standing outside his hall. "Harvey" Mike whispered. Mike thought he was hallucinating but as he got closer he knew it was Harvey.

"Harvey!" "Mike!" Mike ran over to Harvey and jumped into Harvey's arms. Harvey held Mike tightly and breathed in the scent of Mike. 'Coconut, and passion fruit. God I missed these smells.' Harvey thought. Mike burrowed his head deeply into Harvey.

'Sandalwood and leather. My Harvey.' Mike thought. The pulled apart but not far. They stared at each other for a moment then they leaned in simultaneously and passionately began to kiss. Mike was delighted and Harvey was enthralled. They loved being in each other's arms. They kissed until they ran out of breath. They pulled apart and Mike smiled.

Harvey also smiled and gestured to his bags. Mike looked down and smiled brightly.

"So how long are you staying for?" Mike asked eagerly. "About two weeks. Before you ask yes you have to go to class even though I'm here." Mike frowned and cuddled into Harvey's chest.

"Please Harvey." "No Mike school is important and you need to finish up." Mike nodded and nuzzled deeper into his chest. Harvey smiled and kissed Mike head. "Come on show me your dorm." Mike pulled back and kissed Harvey gently on the lips. Mike grabbed one of Harvey's bags and led him inside. They went up the stairs and Mike opened his dorm door.

"Mikey you home?" A man called out. Harvey felt a rush of jealously run throughout his body. A tall, thin, short black haired man appeared from around the corner. "Hey Mike who is this tall dark and handsome man?"

Harvey clenched his jaw and focused on Mike. "Easy tiger he is mine. This is Harvey. You know top shot lawyer boyfriend from New York I talk to all the time. Oh and Harvey this is Sebastian Langley." Sebastian smiled and extended his hand.

"Harvey Specter nice to meet you." Harvey said as he shook Sebastian. Sebastian gapped and looked at Mike.

"Harvey as in Harvey Specter top of his class, kick ass lawyer, and best closer in NY Harvey Specter! Oh my god dude you are a legend!"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Don't ever call me dude." He said with a straight face. Sebastian stood straight up and slowly walked away. Mike chuckled a little and interlocked his hands with Harvey's. He led them to Mike's bedroom. Mike and Harvey tossed Harvey's bags on the floor and they began to passionately kiss. Harvey laid Mike down on the bed and began to undo Mike's button up shirt. Harvey got Mike naked and Mike got Harvey naked.

After a few rounds of passionate rounds of love making Mike sprawled on Harvey's chest panting. Harvey was panting as well but he was smiling as well.

"That… was… fantastic… Harvey." Mike panted out. Harvey kissed Mike's head in agreement. Mike kissed Harvey's chest and rested his head against Harvey's chest above his heart. Mike listened as Harvey's heart began to slow and Mike closed his eyes and let Harvey's heartbeat pull him into a deep sleep.

Harvey heard Mike's soft snores and smiled. He wrapped an arm around Mike's waist and let Mike's soft breathing pull him into a deep sleep as well.

**CUTE! Well at least I thought it was.** **Also I have a brilliant idea for Vampires and Love. I know the last chapter went fast but I have a way to make it all better! I PROMISE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
